Venoct
Venoct '('Japanese: 'オロチ ''Orochi) is a Slippery tribe, Thunder-attribute S rank Yo-Kai that uses his dragon scarf to attack. In the Japanese Yo-kai Daijiten (yo-kai dictionary) it states that'' 'he is Youmakai's elite that uses his dragon scarf made from his aura to attack. And the power he has is top class.'' Appearance A white figure with long dark teal hair that covers most of his face. A small amount is pulled into a ponytail held with a sky blue band. He has a single visible eye that is yellow in color. He wears a dark purple outfit with a black material around the waist held with a white band. The lower leg is covered by black material to match his fingerless gloves, while the toed-sandals are beige. Around his neck is a scarf of sky blue with the tails resembling dragon heads. He is 140 cm. tall (size of 5th grader). In Yo-kai Watch Ukiukipedia, it features a version of him with a black knit hat that has the Slippery sign on it. Personality Relationships Venoct has some kind of relationship with King Enma. If you do the quest, Abaredaijya to Enmasama (The great outraging serpent and Enmasama) you will figure out that Venoct was the great outraging serpent. When talking to Venoct about the promise he made with him, he does say that he's watching over the human world in order to keep a friend's promise which turns out to be King Enma. Red J In the anime, Venoct really hates him. In the last episode of his own series, it shows that he died as a human when Red J. caused his village to go on fire, killing all of his friends and his family. Venoct, who wanted revenge, turned into a Yo-kai as we see him now. Abilities and Powers In the anime, Venoct has so much power that he can break floor tiles by punching the floor and can cut water. Game Stats Venoct's skill is "Venocharge" (Orocharge) which allows him to charge up his soultimate (Octo Snake, Yamatano Orochi) quickly which has a power of 20x10 in the first game and 25x10 in the second game. He attacks by letting his dragon scarf bite the opponent which has a base power of 80-120 and his technique is "Voltage" (Raijin no Jyustu, Thunder God's technique) has a base power of 80-120. When he possesses his allies they feel protected by him causing the speed stats to go up a lot. Stats | medal = Nyororon | image = | hp = 407 | power = 210 | spirit = 181 | defence = 137 | speed = 221 }} Repeatedly bites his foes with his aura-filled dragon scarf.||All enemies}} Busters stats '''Orochi-Attacker Stats at 99 in busters: (second game) How to befriend Yo-kai Watch Venoct is befriended automatically in the final chapter of the game's storyline. History Trivia * In Yo-kai Watch 1, Venoct calls himself 'Ore' which is one of the ways Japanese people say I but, in the second game, he calls himself 'Watashi' which is another way to say I. The reason why this happens is because of the events of Yo-kai Watch 2 which made him change along with some other yo-kai. Origin Venoct is based on Yamata-no-Orochi, the eight-headed serpent that terrorized Japan during the age of mythology, and demanded young maidens in sacrifice. The god Susanoo, who had been exiled after a dramatic fall-out with the goddess Amaterasu, rescues the princess Kushinada before she's sacrificed to Orochi, and defeats him by offering him sake to make him drunk. Susanoo's heroic deeds earn him Amaterasu's forgiveness, and he's once again allowed into the realm of the gods. Orochi's appearance might also be based on Orochimaru, the former pupil and rival of the legendary ninja Jiraiya (see Ogama#Origin), and master of snake summoning magic. Name Origin "Venoct" might be a combination of venom and oct, a prefix meaning "eight". In other languages * Japanese: オロチ Orochi * Korean: 이무기 Imugi Category:Nyororon Class Category:Ganso Army Category:Thunder Attribute Yo-Kai Category:Yo-Kai That Use The Thunder God Technique Category:Yo-Kai With The Skill "Orocharge" Category:Yo-Kai Introduced In Yo-Kai Watch Category:Male Characters Category:Humanoid Yo-Kai Category:Yo-Kai That Use The Bite Off Attack Category:Yo-Kai That Love Fish Category:Rank S Yo-Kai Category:Present Yo-Kai Category:Yo-Kai Required To Summon Unchikuma